Untitled Romance
by Screaming Complexities
Summary: Sam is going to the prom with Danny, but she's having big troubles at the same time. When Danny and his parents come along, Sam feels like she'll never feel pain again.


A/N- Hi, people. Right now, I am feeling really, really stupid because I don't know how many hits I'm going to get, and I don't know if anyone will like it. ((Please like it, please like it….)) I want this to be good, but I just don't know. First fic. And please, my name is not "Flame McFlamester". So you get the idea. Nice reviews, please……if you even review at all::runs off, and burst out sobbing:

Disclaimer: Yeah….hmmm….I don't own A LOT of stuff in this story. I don't own Simple Plan, ((thankfully, not Gap)), Hot Topic, (I wish) PSP, of course, Danny Phantom, any characters in Danny Phantom, or Blink 182.

Things I only WISH I owned: Let's just say, that I wish I owned A LOT of stuff on that list. Enjoy!

"Untitled Romance"

"Two more pointless-in-counting days until the time-wasting prom. Whoop-de-doo." Said 14-year old Sam Manson to her best friend, Danny Fenton. "Well, personally, I think that the prom would be a great time to socialize instead of dancing like an idiot." Said Danny closing his locker with force. Sam looked at her size 10 waist and then her size 24 gothic-like pants and adjusted one of the chains hanging off of them.

"If you can read this, you're too close," Danny read Sam's shirt and backed up saying, "I can't read it anymore. Is this a safe distance?" Sam laughed at this statement and examined Danny.

He had black hair, that always danced in the wind. His eyes were light blue and astonishingly bright. He was about 3 inches taller than Sam, who was about 5'4. Sam had met Danny in 1st grade when they both started to smell the clay and glue at the rainbow carpet.

All of a sudden, their other best friend, Tucker (who they met in 1st grade while learning their numbers) came toward their group. Tucker was always longing for a date, no matter who it was. Sam, at this point, didn't know why he wanted a date so badly.

"Why do you want a date, so you can look like a preppy at the prom?" Tucker just gave Sam a cross look and said to Danny, "I wanna take that girl over there." And pointed to some random freshmen. "I bet you don't even know her, do you?" Tucker just shook his head and headed for the bus.

"ANYWAY…are you going to the prom this year?" asked Danny as he was opening the outside doors for Sam. "Probably not. It's too…. happy. I'll go if someone asked me to go, but otherwise, I am SO not going." Replied Sam walking up the stairs of her bus.

Sam and Danny always sat next to each other in the back. "Well, how would you respond if someone DID ask you?" Asked Danny sounding interested in the whole conversation. "It really depends on who asks. I don't know why anyone would ask ME, first of all. They'd have to be crazy to ask ME." Sam always sounded uneasy about herself, but Danny had gotten used to it. The bus had started to move when Danny asked, "Wanna come to my house when we get off of the bus?" "Sure, but I have to call my mom first."

Sam never liked her mom, and she never knew who her dad was. ((Don't believe this, I MADE IT UP!)) "Ya know, sometimes, it's really hard to believe that that woman is even my BIRTH mother." Sam said sounding like she never wanted to go home again. Sam and her mom were the only people in her household. Her mom and dad had gotten a divorce when Sam as eight, and she never really was happy since then, but they were still filthy rich. Danny laughed and said, "Where's your cell?" "It's at my house. And trust me…I really don't want to go there right now. Can I use yours?" Asked Sam. Danny handed her his phone and Sam called her mom. Maybe about one minute later, Sam raised her voice randomly, but otherwise she was able to go.

"What was that all about? Jeez, can't you guys have a REGULAR conversation without yelling at each other?" Danny sounded concerned and reached for his cell. Sam just shook her head and they got off the bus together and stood in front of his house.

Danny took a stammering pause and hesitated before he asked, "What would you do if I asked you to the prom?" Danny had always liked Sam ever since he met her but was always afraid to admit it. "Uh…well, I guess I would say okay, but only as friends…right?" He paused again. "Uh, yeah, right…. friends." He said blushing. "Are you asking me now, or are you, like, just asking?" Sam was confused. She didn't know what to say to him anymore. She was looking at him a totally different way at this point. "Yeah, I'm, like, asking you now…but just as friends. 'Kay?"

Sam just nodded, and said, "I have to go shopping! Such late, notice! Thanks a lot!" Exclaimed Sam sarcastically with a smile. "Are you goin' with?" she asked Danny. Danny just blushed again and said, "Duh! If you have to go, then I have to go, too!"

They both caught a city bus and rushed to the nearest mall called "Moon View Mall". It was the only mall they ever went to. The first place that they went to in the mall was a place named "Hot Topic". It was where they both got their entire wardrobe. "Has it ever occurred to you that it's a scary thought that 'Hot Topic' is owned by the 'Gap'?" Asked Sam looking at a skirt that was black with chains and zippers all over them.

Danny was just looking for an everyday outfit for the prom. He then ignored her question and walked out of the store. "Jeez! He shops fast!" Danny had bought a shirt that said, "I have gone to find myself. If I get back before I return keep me here." Then he got baggy pants about 10 sizes bigger than he was with zippers and chains.

Sam was still looking. After about 10 minutes, Danny waited at the food court and saved a seat. At that moment, Sam had found a skirt with chains and zippers, and a blouse with black and red in stripes. Sam walked out of the store when she heard Danny finally say, "Are you ready to leave now? Girls take SO long to shop! Gosh!" Sam just smiled and punched him in the arm. "Shut up and let's go," she responded.

They left the Mall and hopped on the city bus. Danny and Sam talked about how they should've gotten some PSP games while they were there, but they soon for got about it. They got off of the bus, and when they did, Danny said, "That was so fun, but we still should've gotten some games," he laughed.

"I still love what I got! That was fun…..we should really get away from my mom more often!" Sam said with a laugh in her voice. "Well, my 'rents don't mind. They love you, Sam. They told me that if you ever needed anything, they'd try their best to help you." Sam just smiled again and said, "I'm really glad we're going to prom together. I never thought I'd say this, but I think I'm going to actually have…fun."

Sam looked at Danny and examined him again. "He is kinda cute, I guess." Sam thought to herself. Danny blushed for the 50 billionth time and said, "That was the most fun I've had in a really long time. Glad we were able to hang. Wanna do this tomorrow?" "Yeah…yeah…I guess we could. Well, gotta go before my mom starts to have anger management probs….TOO LATE."

They laughed for a while and both hugged each other good-bye. "See ya tomorrow, Sam." Said Danny, and they both walked away. "What if I REALLY do want us to be more than friends? I mean, What if…" Sam was rudely interrupted by the dreaded voice of her mother. "What took you so long?" "Uh, it's called 'I went SHOPPING'." Sam spread the word "shopping" out as sarcasm, or to make her mom sound slow.

"Don't sass, missy! Why'd you go shopping anyway? What'd you need from there? Or did you go to hang out with that halfa boy…what's his name…Darian?" Sam's face turned red from anger, but she remained as calm as she could. " The name's DANNY! And it doesn't matter anyway, 'cause I'm going to prom with him. That's why I went shopping, duh."

Her monster of a birth mother raised her voice to a yell. "Why are you going with him? As soon as you get married with that boy, he's gonna end up divorcing you and taking all that your worth even living for. Don't go with him! Go with someone more loyal!"

Sam got redder, and started screaming. "SHUT UP! Gosh, all you really care about is the fact that my friend is a halfa! Jeez, and another thing, at least I'm actually LOVED by his parents, but I don't think that you would even know the meaning of love, on account of, you never even loved anyone in your worthless-in-living life! Stop judging me by my friends, and just pry out of my whole existence!"

Sam stormed up into her room and slammed the door shut. She grabbed a large duffle bag and packed almost everything she owned. She then put "Simple Plan, No Pads, No Helmets, Just Balls" in the CD player, turned it on it's loudest volume, and played, "I Won't Be There" on repeat. After that she locked her door so, all her mom could hear was that song over and over.

"_I don't wanna hurt you,_

_you don't wanna hurt me,_

_I cant stand you_

_And you cant stand me…"_

She walked heavily downstairs and out the door.

"I cant stay 

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way_

_So don't expect to_

_Find me sleeping in my bed_

_Cause when you wake up _

_I wont be there." _

"Where in the WORLD are you going? To that halfa boy's house?" Sam remained as red as she was and said, "DANNY is way more than a halfa! He has a GREAT personality, and I am SO going with him to the prom, so don't count on me to come back to this hellhole of a house, you stupid ass WHORE!"

Sam slammed the front door of her house and ran to the nearest bus stop. A black, clean, car pulled up in the front of her. Sam's eyes glowed, and yet, streaming with tears, because she saw that it was Danny's car that he had forgotten to drive to school. Sam got into the car with her luggage, as Danny asked, "What's wrong? Did you and your mom get into another fight?" They drove off as he looked at Sam's luggage.

"That serious, huh? Where do you plan on going?" Sam sniffled, wiped a tear and said, "I don't know, anywhere away from that whore." Danny started to sound concerned and said, "I'll help you out, I promise, I will." Sam continued to sniffle. "Oh my Gosh, I have no clue what to do anymore. I don't know where to go, either. Danny, I'm so confused. As a matter of fact, I have a serious headache." She gave her comment a small laugh. "Sam, I really, really want to help you. I'm going to see what my parents are going to do. If they can't help, Sam, I'm really going to try my hardest."

Sam stopped crying, by only a bit. "If there were more people in the world like you, Danny, it would be a really perfect place." Sam stopped crying completely just as they pulled up to Danny' house. "Danny, where are we going? What are we about to do? I thought your parents weren't home at this time." Sam said sounding confused. "It's okay, Sam. They're here. I sensed something was wrong about 5 minutes after we got dropped off, and I called my parents. They said that they were going to be here as soon as they could. I told you Sam, They love you ALMOST as much as they love me!" Said Danny with more laughs in his voice.

Sam sniffled and laughed a little. Danny reached in his pocket and after about a second or two, he found his house key. They approached the inside of the house. Turns out his parents weren't home. "You said they would be here. Where are they?" Sam sounded concerned. "I don't know. I was hoping they would be here. I really don't know. And Jazz is off somewhere prancing with some idiot." Danny started to sound this way, too. "I'll call them back." He responded.

He reached for his cell again and dialed their numbers. He told his parents that she'd been kicked out, and more details about the situation. After about five minutes, Danny hung up the phone and told Sam, "They said that they would be here in about 10 to 15 minutes. What do you wanna do until then?" Sam thought for a minute. " I want to make a new mixed CD. Do you have any more blank ones?" Sam loved making mixed CDs with her favorite artist and songs. "Yeah, I have like, ten. You can come up to my room and make one." Danny responded.

As they were going up the stairs and into his room, Sam said in an excited voice, " I really can't wait to go to prom with you, Danny. It's going to be so fun." Danny just smiled at her and they went into his room.

Posters everywhere with his favorite bands on them covered his room. Sam sat on his queen-sized bed. The comforter was a shiny black silk with an orange-red dragon on it, and matching pillows.

"I LOVE your bed. I wish I had it. My mom won't reconsider taking away the pink frilly bunnies on it. But I have to stop talking about her or else I'll grow more insane than I already am," Sam said smiling at Danny. Danny just sat next to Sam while she was looking at his posters. He started to examine her from head to toe. The silence of the two of them lasted for what seemed like forever. Between that forever and eternity they both examined each other. No one was really uncomfortable, except for Danny who blushed for the 51st billionth time.

The silence was broken by Sam asking, "Do you always blush when you're around me, or is that just a natural thing?" Danny got redder and said, " I really only blush when I'm around you," He thought for a moment and continued, "but you weren't supposed to know that."

They heard a door downstairs close and a feminine voice saying, "Anyone home? Sorry we took so long. What's wrong with Sam?" Danny and Sam got up as Danny took her hands and said, "Everything's going to be alright. Promise."

They rushed downstairs to meet Danny's parents. "Sam, are you okay? Did something happen?" Danny's mom sounded worried. "I KINDA got kicked out, and I KINDA ran away." Sam responded with a smile. "But otherwise, I'm pretty okay." "So do you have any luggage with you? If you don't, we'll be happy to take you shopping." Said his mom, sounding a little less worried.

"No, I made SURE that I got out of the Underworld. I have clothes and stuff." Sam said laughing, and in a better mood. "That's great! Because, Danny, your father and I have talked it over on the way home, and we've decided to take Sam in. She'll be staying in the guest room from now on." Danny's mom said with a large, happy grin.

Sam was psyched. She was feeling so many emotions, they were indescribable for words. "Oh, my gosh, I don't know what to say, but 'thank you.' I've never met someone as nice as you." Sam's eyes streamed with joyful tears, as she said, "Because we all know that my mom doesn't count as a person. And if she did, she wouldn't be anywhere near the 'nice list.'"

Danny's parents had made Sam's day. (And Danny's) "But I don't feel right about living with my future-prom date…." She said. "Was I supposed to say that?" She said with a confused face." Danny's parents looked at each other and smiled. "Please, Mom, Dad, don't start. Don't get all touchy-feely…" He got a sad puppy-dog look on his face. "Aww, our first little couple… that's so sweet!"

Danny's mom got all touchy-feely, and got out a camera from nowhere. "Maddie, not the camera…" Danny whined. For some odd reason, he was allowed to call his parents by their first names. His dad, Jack, just looked confused and walked off. "PLEASE, don't use the camera. I hate pics." Sam said loudly with a laugh. Maddie looked a little disappointed and said, "oh, okay…. whatever makes you feel at home.

Danny took Sam's hand and said, "Let's not get involved with chaos." They ran upstairs still holding hands with Sam behind Danny. When they got upstairs, Sam asked, "Why are you holding hands with me?"

He blushed yet again, and said, "…I'll…. I…. It's…." Sam looked annoyed and impatient. One reason was because she finally realized that she liked him. And another was because he blushed too much. "Sam, I…. I'll tell you later, 'kay? C'mon, lets go to my room." He finally let go of her hand and they entered his room.

"Here, let me make some CDs for you." He got out his blank CDs, and inserted them into the drive and Sam asked, (while playing with her hands as a sign of nervousness) "Danny…do you…you know…think of me more as a friend?" He tuned around towards her as she sat on his bed and said, "Well…I rea…. I li…. I don't know, lets just leave it at that…." He said, hesitating a lot. Sam nodded, and sat on his bed thinking…

It was finally the day of prom after school. Sam had gotten accustomed to living with Danny although he was kinda acting like he OWNED her or something.

"Oh, I can't wait until prom! I know I'm not usually like this, but I'm really excited!" Sam said with little giggles in her voice. Danny just looked at her like she was crazy. At this point, they both knew that they liked each other, but they were both too scared to admit it. They walked to the bus with Danny's arm around Sam, which was normal, but he was doing it a lot more often. It took them at least 10 minutes to get to Danny's house, and as they reached the front door, he realized that he didn't have his keys.

"Crap. I forgot my keys. They're in my room. Oh, well, Maddie's gonna be home in about fifteen minutes." Sam just sat on the two-seat rocker on the front porch stared at Danny. Danny looked back at Sam suspiciously and asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?" He sat down next to her and responded, "Oh, I'm just excited about prom, that's all."

Their hands were so close to each other's that they could feel heat from each of them. Danny took Sam's hand and just sat there. Sam wasn't going to question why, either. She actually liked it. After a few minutes of just sitting on the chair and holding hands, Maddie approached the door and said, "How are you two lovebirds doing?" She looked down at their hands and just, "Aww-ed" at the sight.

She unlocked the door, and said, "Well, I leave you two to 'your' time." She emphasized the word "your" to be funny. Danny groaned in disgust. "Well, we have about 30 minutes before prom…why so early?" Sam said, blending the question with the statement. Danny just shrugged and said, "I'm going to get ready. What about you?" Sam nodded violently and rushed upstairs before Danny to shower and dress.

She applied a thick amount of mascara and eye shadow for the first time in which felt like forever. She unlocked the bathroom door, put on the most expensive perfume she owned and walked downstairs, as if she was putting on a show.

Maddie and Jack were down the stairs, applauding. Danny looked stunned at the fact that she was wearing a beautiful skirt, or just a dressy skirt at all. Sam smiled a large smile, and meant it, and told Danny that it was his turn for the bathroom. He rushed upstairs and said, "I'm going to out-dress you, I promise!" and slammed the bathroom door.

Maddie hugged Sam as a sign of excitement. "I know I'm beautiful, you don't have to tell me," Sam smiled and laughed at her own comment. Maddie let go of her and smiled, and said, "I hope you guys have fun tonight, I suppose you will." Sam smiled again and sat in the next room, daydreaming about Danny.

Minutes went by without Sam even knowing. Danny came down the stairs, casually, and said, "Well, I didn't out-dress you, but I came close, right?" He gave an awkward smile. Sam examined him and smelled his cologne. It was the best thing she had ever smelled. She then said, "No, not close, but that is only because you're dressed as if it were everyday…. so am I except for the skirt…c'mon, let's go…I cant wait."

Everyone waved at each other with excitement. The lovely couple walked out the door and took Danny's black car to the school. On the way, they talked about the new PSP games that were out. (And held hands.) After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at the school, still holding hands all the way to the auditorium. They got stares the whole time because no one knew that they were going as a couple, except for maybe, Tucker.

Tucker was there with three different girls around his arms. He was there with three unknown freshman. "How typical of him," Sam pointed out to Danny. "He would be here with three people." She continued. "Thank you, Sir-points-out-the-obvious-a lot," Danny said in sarcasm as he held open the doors for Sam. "You're welcome," She said, smiling.

They weren't the type of people to dance, but they both promised each other that they would only slow dance. "Hey, wanna go get a picture?" asked Danny looking deeply into Sam's violet eyes. She thought for a moment and finally answered, "Sure. It'll last longer." She replied.

They went into a small room-type-thing and put their arms around each other as a pose. They smiled and gave the famous rock-star peace sign. "I think that's going to look well." Danny said, waiting for the photographer to hand the picture to Sam. He grabbed it out of her hands first and it seemed like anyone could tell that Danny was checking out Sam in the pic.

Danny sat down on an outdoor bench as Sam sat on his lap, which was also usual, but the way she was doing it this time felt…. different. Danny put his arm around Sam, passionately as he asked, "Sam, have you ever considered me as more than a friend?" Sam looked as if she wanted to say something powerful, but then she responded, "That's how I always feel about you." Danny smiled, and said, "Well, I have felt this way about you since we first met."

It was Sam's turn to blush now. Sam leaned in before Danny realized what she was trying to do. They touched lips, with Danny tasting the wild raspberry lip-gloss Sam had put on before leaving. They kissed, passionately and intoxicated in the whole moment. Danny leaned away to take a breath.

Sam wanted to kiss Danny forever, but knew that she couldn't. This time, it wasn't a fake-out make-out. It was serious. It was the line between an everlasting friendship to a lot more. A real-life relationship. Danny finally broke the silence by looking into her eyes and saying, "Let's go inside."

She just smiled more. Blink 182's, "First Date" played. Sam started to squeal, but then she stopped, knowing that she was going to sound stupid. She just faded in and out of listening to the words:

"_Let's go, don't wait_

_This night's almost over_

_Honest_

_Let's make_

_This night last forever."_

Danny took Sam closely by the hips and just stood there. Sam put him close to her, putting her arms around him gently. They looked into each other's eyes. Danny smiled again:

"_When you smile, I melt inside…"_

Danny's were bright, blue, with deepness inside of them, and Sam's were a deep plum-violet purple. "I love your eyes. I've never looked at them like this before."--

"_Please don't look at me with those eyes…"_

--Sam said to Danny quietly but nicely. Danny hesitated for a moment before saying, "Sam, do you…….wanna be…my best…friend…and m-my….girlfriend?"

"_I really wish it was only me and you."_

Sam looked happy like she had no other cares but Danny. "I would love to, Danny. That would really make my millennium." She smiled just as many times as Danny blushed. They kissed again which felt very good to feel and witness for both of them.

"Hey, lets blow this black hole and go to my room." Sam nodded, smiled and said, "You mean your room isn't one already?" He laughed while going outside to unlock his car. Sam followed and got in. It took them another fifteen minutes to get back to his house. "I didn't forget my key. It's right here." He held out the key to his house knowing that his 'rents weren't going to be home.

"Where are they?" Sam asked almost sounding concerned. "Duh, isn't it obvious? They're at work." He said unlocking the door. They went inside of this beautiful house and ran upstairs to Danny's room. Sam sat on his bed expecting him so do the same. "Whatdya wanna do?" said Sam, sounding bored already. Danny sat next to Sam and out his arm around her waist. "I don't know, but if this is what it feels like to be bf and gf, then I give up," Danny said laughing.

Sam laughed along, instead of smiling. She got up quietly, her skirt blowing in the wind coming from his window. She stood there holding hands with Danny for a while, and lay on his bed, but with her head lying in his lap. Danny stroked her hair. "You're beautiful upside-down," he said smiling. Sam smiled wanting to kiss Danny.

He continued to stroke her hair for a few more minutes, smiling, and not saying a word. He got up, and lay down next to her. Sam sat up impatiently, and asked, "Danny, do you love me?"

Danny sat up and said, "I love you more than anything that I have ever loved. I love you more than anything I can think of. Even my CD collection." Sam smiled, and then started to tear.

Danny wiped her tears from her face and said, "I've never seen you cry like this before, Sam…why are you crying?" He asked curiously.

Sam sniffled, and answered, "Because, Danny, I don't think that anyone has ever told me that before. You're the first person. I mean, I don't expect it from my mom. But, Danny, I love you, too. I haven't ever really told anyone that before. Danny, my feelings for you can't be explained. They can't be said. The closest I can come to them being exposed, is that I love you, Danny, I love you more than anything that I have ever loved."

Sam was tearing more and more, for she had been feeling this way about Danny for as long as she knew him, too, she just didn't realize it. Danny stood up and held out a hand for Sam to get up, too. They stood extraordinarily close to each other, held hands, and kissed like they really meant it. "Why do people have the dumbest expressions, like 'make-out' for something so special?" Sam asked, sounding happier without tears. Danny just shrugged and necked her, still holding hands. "Stop, Danny," Sam said sternly in her normal mono-toned voice, but sounding annoyed.

He stopped and Sam just rolled her eyes. She plopped back down on his bed as he did, too. He put his hand around her waist again as he said, "What are my 'rents gonna say about tonight? You know that they're going to ask about every single detail, and you know about that girl-to-girl bond that you and Maddie have. You tell her everything. She loves you like a daughter." He said.

Sam just smiled, and laid her head on his lap again. He leaned toward her to kiss her again. Sam sat up, yet again, impatiently and asked, "Why are we kissing like this again?" Danny laughed quietly and responded, "Because we're in love." He leaned to kiss her again as she said, "Your hormones are getting the best of you." Danny just smiled and said, "I don't care, as long as I get to show how I feel about you," They heard a car door slam and the front door open. "We're home! Sam, come downstairs and we'll talk, I want to know everything!" Maddie yelled.

"Dude, it's like 9:30. I'm exhausted." Sam told Danny quietly before giving him a quick kiss and heading downstairs. "Hey, Maddie…..I get to call you Maddie, too, right?" Maddie laughed and said, "Sure, whatever makes you feel comfortable….so what happened between you and Danny?" They walked into a quiet room and talked while Danny felt jealousy and talked to his dad. "Hey, Danny, how was prom? What did you guys do?" He asked, as if he was really interested.

Meanwhile, while they were talking, Maddie and Sam chatted and chatted. "Well, what'd you guys do? How long were you guys there? What happened between you two? I wanna know everything!" Maddie exclaimed with a large grin on her face. Sam just smiled and responded, "Okay, first, we got there and slow danced together and then we…talked. We were there for about half an hour and we came here. And nothing happened between us." Sam said, still smiling.

Maddie grinned even friendlier and asked, "What happened? Please, tell me!" Sam just looked at her and said, "Nothing happened! We just came her and talked." Sam continued to smile. Maddie frowned and said, "Every party has a pooper. Are you sure nothing happened?" Maddie really wanted to know. Sam just got up and said, "Nothing happened.", and walked out smiling.

Maddie went the opposite way and exclaimed, "I'll find out eventually!" Maddie said this with a laugh in her voice. Sam went in the kitchen to meet up with Danny and his dad. "Hey, is there anything that I'm interrupting? Should I leave?" Danny and Jack both shook their heads as Sam sat down. "What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked, sounding quite nosy. "Not much. Just…stuff." Danny said, smiling to her. "Hey, dad, I'm going to head upstairs, now okay?" Danny said, taking Sam's hand in compassion. Jack nodded them off as they headed upstairs, hand-in-hand.

Sam wanted to cry more, because of everything that happened; the bf gf thing, moving in with her best friend, admitting her love to him. They walked into his room quietly as Sam asked, "Danny, what do you see in me? I don't even see myself as an incredible person." Danny took her by the waist and said, "Sam, what don't I see in you? You are everything I am. I like the fact that you are an independent human being who doesn't give a care about who talks about her or what people think about her being Goth and all. Sam, I don't know who wouldn't see something in you. They've got to be crazy to see absolutely nothing in you, Sam. Sam, I don't know what I would without you. I mean, if it weren't for you, I would probably be with Paulina. And who knows what I would be like with her! Sam, I love you so much."

Sam smiled under her joyous tears and said, "Danny, if it weren't for you in my life, I would probably be dead because of these ghost-roamers. Who knows, I probably wouldn't even be Goth. I would be hanging around Tucker all of the time. Scary thought, but Danny, I love you from the bottom of my bottomless heart." Danny smiled at Sam in compassion and passionately kissed her again, tasting the sweetness of her lips. Sam, kissing back felt like she was safe for the first time in years. They were both warm and safe inside with arms of feeling and love.

The End

A/N- Didja like it? Huh, huh, huh? Waiting for answers, people! Can't…wait…much…longer::eye twitches: Oh, and should I continue it, or end it here? Please R&R! Thank you!

-C


End file.
